If Voldemort Never Attacked
by jazhpfreak
Summary: Voldemort never attacked the Potters on that horrible night. THe prophecy was made, but its contents were about Neville, not Harry. Harry's normal family as it could have been....
1. Chapter 1

If Voldemort Never Attacked

"Harry! Adam! Caitlin! Get down here now, you baby sister is about to be born and you are going to miss it! Get in the car! QUICKLY!" Screeched a frantic James Potter as he tried to carry his wife, who also happened to be in labour, down the garden steps and into the night air of Godrics Hollow.

"Daaaad! It's three in the morning!" Whined the Potters youngest boy, Adam, who was nine, ran out into he night after them, hastily pulling a dressing gown on over the top of his blue pyjamas.

"Just get in the car Adam, and where are your brother and sister?" Asked James

"I dunno, I just came down like you said, I didn't see them!" Adam replied as he strapped himself into the back window seat of there huge eight seater Kia Carnival.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WILL YOU GET YOUR SELF AND CAITLIN DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!' James shrieked as loud as he could. One of their neighbours stuck his head out of his bedroom window and glared at James.

"Sorry!" James said back to him, and he retreated his head back inside his house, shaking it and muttering to himself.

One floor above this, in his room, Harry Potter opened his eyes, got out of bed and looked down over his front yard. He saw his mother sitting in their family car, breathing heavily and clutching her stomach. He saw his little brother, Adam sitting in the back seat, looking drowsily out the window, and he saw his father pacing up and down the driveway, yanking at his shirt as he went. Harry realised his mother must be read to give birth to the baby. Crap, he needed to hurry. Harry, at ten years old, was the oldest of the Potter children. He was the one that was usually responsible for his younger brother and sister. Harry had the huge green eyes that all of the Potter children had inherited from their mother. His untidy black hair was shiny and never managed to stay flat.

He quickly grabbed a jacket, put on his glasses and ran a hand through his hair. He then put on his slippers, ran across the hall to his three year old sister, Caitlin's room, grabbed her out of her cot, slipped a rug over her head and ran downstairs and into the car. James was waiting for them. As Harry got in and clipped Caitlin into her baby seat, James slammed the accelerator down and skidded off into the night.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Screamed Lily Potter as a contraction ripped through her body. James reached out and held her hand, and whispered to her that it would be over soon.

"Dada? Where we going?" said Caitlin Potter a she leaned back in her seat, played with a strand of her straight, gorgeous red hair and stared out the window, her eyes wide with fear.

"We are going to get you a little sister honey, now don't talk to daddy right now, ok darling, daddy needs some time to breath.." said James, his face slowly turning purple because of how hard Lily was squeezing his hand.

They sped along the freeway and screeched into the hospital car park. James immediately jumped out of the car and ran over tho help his wife, who was now screaming out in pain.

"Harry, run in and tell them to get somebody out here to help us, NOW!" yelled James.

Harry dared not argue with his dad when he was in a temper like this, so he sprinted inside and ran up to the reception desk.

"Excuse me, but my mums in labour and dad needs help getting her out of the car, there over there." said Harry, pointing in the direction of the car.

"Oh, my lord! It's lucky you ran in, hang on!" The reception lady said at top speed as she pressed buttons on the phone, and sent messages for doctors to run out and help Lily, and for midwives to prepare a room.

Ten hours later, and nothing had happened. They had managed to get Lily inside, changed into her gown and comfortable on her bed. Harry and Adam were sitting on chairs by the tiny window asleep, leaning on each others shoulders. Sirius (who had arrived shortly after they did) was dosing on a chair, Caitlin and his own three year old daughter, Rosie propped up fast asleep on his lap. Remus (who had arrived as Sirius did) was sitting next to them, his arm around his Tonks, and cradling his newborn son, Devon.

James was lying on the bed next to Lily, their arms around each other, sleeping peacefully, both of them dreaming about the amazing life they shared.

Lily Potter was very happy with her life. She was almost thirty one years old, had a great job, huge mansion and fantastic group of friends. But the thing she loved most about her life was her family. She still laughed as she thought back to how herself, young and foolish, had fought with James for three years before they finally got together. She also became great friends with Sirius and Remus, and had been there to help Sirius through it when his wife and mother of his daughter had been killed. James and Lily had realized that they were in love, and moved in together when they were nineteen, and got married at twenty. Then, when she was twenty one, Harry James Potter was born. Not even one year after that, they had their second son, Adam Tyne Potter. They lived together for six happy years, then Lily and James had decided that Harry, now seven, and Adam, six, were ready for a little brother or sister. Caitlin Janina Potter was born in nineteen eighty seven, the first girl in the family. It had stayed like this for years until nine months ago, when Lily had come home with the news she was once again, pregnant.

Lily was interrupted from her dream by the most painful contraction yet. She sat bolt upright and screamed with all her might, knocking James off the bed in the process. Every one in the room gave a huge jump, and quickly shook themselves awake and looked around to see what had awoken them from their nap.

Midwives came running in and quickly checked Lily's status.

"Your ready for birth, Mrs. Potter, we have to take you to the delivery room now." Said a very pretty looking midwife, with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Lily nodded with a very determined look on her face and laid back down on the bed. The midwives began to wheel her and the bed out of the room, James running along behind, as the throng of people behind them yelled "Good luck!" and "You can do it, Lily!" as they exited.

It was now another five hours later, and every one was sick of sitting in the hospital. Sirius was on the floor, playing with Caitlin and Rosie. Harry was sitting quietly in the corner, playing with his quidditch cards, and Adam was reading an old book entitled 'Cleensweep, The Quality Broom'. Tonks was standing in the corner, breast feeding Devon. Remus had disappeared twenty minutes ago, muttering about getting coffee.

Suddenly, Adam slammed his book shut and said "Oh, come on, it's been…" he paused as he checked his watch "nearly sixteen hours! Surely this has gotta end soon!"

Everyone In the room nodded in agreement, just as Remus burst through the door holding coffees, hot chocolates, and carrying a bag bulging full of hot food.

"Thought we all might be a bit hungry." He said as he put the food down to rest on the table. The appreciative looks were enough for him. They all dug into the food.

After a short while, the coffees and hot chocolates were drained, and the toasted sandwiched and other food had all been eaten. Everyone was just sinking back into their sleepy silence when James entered. He smiled widely and looked happy but exhausted.

"It's a girl." He said, and everyone leapt up to hug and congratulate him.

A/N Hi every one. Just to clarify, this is NOT a one shot, I don't know how long it will be just yet, but I have hoped I might be able to have follow Harry through out his school years. (and in case you didn't notice, he isn't at Hogwarts yet) I think it is about June now, he will be turning eleven in a month or so, then off to Hogwarts in September. I don't know whether I should follow him at school, or only through school holidays, tell me what you think. As always, read and review, xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

If Voldemort Never Attacked

**This chapter is dedicated to Leisha (hpfreaklk) and Sam (samhpfreak), my Harry Potter buddies forever.**

_POTTER- Honey Madison Potter was born at exactly twelve past seven pm, on the 2nd of July, 1991. Weighing at 7 pound 3, she will be the fourth child to be born into the Potter family, with parents James Harry Potter and Lily Marie Potter, Honey will be the sister of Harry James Potter, Adam Tyne Potter, and Caitlin Janina Potter. A special thanks to Doctor Smith and midwives Candy and Lola at Godrics Hollow Hospital._

James Potter sighed as he put down the Daily Prophet, leaned back into his chair and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. It was now 2 weeks since the arrival of Honey, and the no one in the family had had a decent night sleep since.

The darkness was just starting to creep towards the horizon, and the suns last rays were casting great pink and red streaks across the sky.

Harry, Adam, Lily, Caitlin and Honey were all fast asleep upstairs. The family had been sleeping every spare minute. James had been asleep too, but Honey had woken up and began to cry just long enough to wake James (the lightest sleeper) and then go back to her young, uneventful dreamland. The same could not be said for James.

James sighed again and groaned as he got up and walked to the kitchen. He would have to do something about dinner. He stumbled over the pantry and began to rummage through the shelves. There was a grand total of six items. A jar or peanut butter, some tomato sauce, a packet of cruskits, some canned tuna, a nearly empty jar of vegemite and some two year old baby food. They hadn't been shopping since Honey had arrived. This was going to be a long night.

James dragged himself back to the couch and picked up the phone. He had just finished ordering some fish and chips from the local deli when Harry came slowly down the stairs.

"Hmpf." grunted Harry.

"Well hello sleepy head. Honey wake you too?" asked James.

"No, I just woke up for some reason, and couldn't get back to sleep. What's for dinner?"

"Fish and chips. I just ordered it then." replied James, sinking exhaustedly into the couch. Harry crossed the room and plopped down next to him. They sat in drowsy silence for 10 minutes, and were only awoken by the sound of the post man shoving letters into the slot in the front door.

"I'll get it." said Harry, getting up slowly. He walked across to the front hall and picked up a stack of letters. He dawdled back to the lounge room and began to examine the mail. Two bills, a letter from Caitlin's stupid Pony Pals club, a post card from Harry's great uncle Milbert, and a thick yellowing letter addressed in green ink to…

_Mr. H Potter_

_The Couch In The Lounge Room_

_12 Sims St_

_Godrics Hollow_

_England_

Harry stared at the letter and felt his jaw drop. It couldn't be. He had of course been expecting his letter ever since he had been told he was a wizard by his mum at the age of two, but he had never expected it to just arrive on the doorstep like this. Suddenly, Harry felt a huge rush of excitement. He was going to Hogwarts! His daydream was interrupted by James voice.

"What have you got there, Harry?" He asked. Harry held the letter up for him to see. James's boyish face flushed with happiness and pride.

"YOU DID IT HARRY! YOUR GOING TO HOGWARTS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, and ran over to give Harry a huge hug. At that moment Adam walked down the stairs.

"What's all the noise about? And this better be good, you woke me up from the first decent sleep I've had in ages!" he complained, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Your big brother just became the first Potter child to get into Hogwarts." Said James, looking like his biggest wish had just come true.

"Really! That's so not fair, I want to go to Hogwarts! Daad! How long till I get my letter?" said Adam, staring jealously at Harry's letter. James and Harry ignored him.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" asked James.

Harry nodded in agreement, and turned the letter over to see the Hogwarts crest stamped into the back of the parchment. He slipped the letter out, unfolded it and was about to read it aloud when three very quick and loud things happened.

First, Lily walked down the stairs carrying Honey, and yawning her head off. Second, Sirius (gently holding Rosie in his arms) and Remus, shortly followed by Tonks, who was holding Devon, burst out of the fire place into the lounge room. And thirdly, the door bell rang. Harry dropped his letter in the confusion, and James ran over the pay the very confused delivery boy who, after handing James his fish and chips, continued trying to look over James's shoulder into the confusion within (hahhhaha, see my other fan fic, Confusions Within, by going to my profile page). James shoved some muggle money into his hands and shut the door in his face.

He turned slowly back to the jumble of odd people in his lounge room. He was just walking over to the coffee table to put down the fish and chips when a shriek so loud that Sirius nearly dropped Rosie, and Honey burst out crying again filled the room. Lily was standing next to Harry, looking down at the letter in his hands, a look of pure joy on her face.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DID IT HARRY! WE KNEW YOU WOULD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" She yelled with glee. Everyone in the room went very quiet. Sirius froze in his attempt to hold a squirming Rosie still, and as a result she dropped out of his arms and landed with a plop on the couch, then giggled and stared open mouthed at Harry, Remus and Tonks froze mid kiss, and slowly moved their heads back in Harry and Lily's direction, Devon nestled safely in Tonks's arms, Adam looked up from his book he had been reading (_A basic guide to basic charms and basic jinxes and basic hexes, basically!_), and formed a pouting expression on his face. Caitlin waddled down the stairs and looked around, the plunked down on the ground and looked at Harry.

"HE GOT HIS HOGWARTS LETTER!" Lily screamed. In an instant, everyone smiled. Sirius let out a yell of joy, and suddenly everyone was running towards Harry, cheering and laughing.

**A/N Ok, first of all hey everyone, I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, I just didn't get around to it, ill try to update it more regularly from now on. Also, I know last chapter I said it was around June, but I want Harry to get to Hogwarts soon, and other wise I would have had to skipped ahead two months, so I just decided to make it early July. Also, July 2nd is one of my best friend's birthdays, so that's when I made Honey's.**

**And also, incase anyone was wondering, Peter Pettigrew died in a freak car accident when they were 18. He was too hard to work into the plot, so he had to be killed. **

**As I said up the top, this chapter is dedicated to two of my other best friends, Leish (hpfreaklk) and Sammy (samhpfreak) thanks a lot, u guys keep me sane.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE, THANK YOU FOR READING! (Any comments, critisms, hate mail or suggestions would be very welcome.)**


	3. Chapter 3

If Voldemort Never Attacked

**A/N Here are some questions answered.**

**Athenakitty-as you found out in this chapter, Voldemort is still around; it's just that he chose Neville instead of Harry, so Snape will still be the same. And I don't see why Harry would have any less fun that he normally has at Hogwarts, without the worry of being the boy who lived, I would say he will probably have more.**

**Joshwales****- Really? I hadn't noticed……**

Harry woke at 5 o'clock on the morning of September first, 1991 and was too nervous and excited to get back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes-he'd change on the train.

He then paced back and forth, round his room, over and over again, repetitively checking his things, packing and repacking his trunk, until he finally heard the sounds of the rest of his family beginning to stir.

It wasn't until 7:26 that Harry became confident enough to sneak down the stairs, and he found James, Lily, Adam and a squirming Honey at the breakfast table.

"How's my big Hogwarts boy then?" Said a doting Lily, leaning over and trying to wipe a bit of dirt off Harry's nose.

"Mum!" complained Harry, and pushed her off.

"Hurry up and have your breakfast, Harry, we'll have to leave soon, the train leaves at 11." said James.

"Then why do we have to leave soon. Can't we apparate?" Said Harry

"No, I'm not too keen on you and the other kids having too much experience in apparition, even if it is just side-along. Were driving there today and that will take a couple of hours, so go get your stuff together, Ill go get Caitlin." James replied.

Three and a half hours later, Harry Potter was getting his first ever glances at the scarlet steam engine, or more commonly known as the Hogwarts express. He gazed up in awe, then realized what he was doing, and hastily shut his mouth and looked away.

"You better go find an empty compartment to put your stuff in, and then come back out and say goodbye." Said Lily, happily looking and reminiscing about her first time on the platform.

"I don't wanna get an empty compartment; I'll look like a loner!" Harry whined.

"Well, what about Ron, remember, the Weasley kid you made friends with last summer? He was nice, his mother, Molly said he was starting Hogwarts this year, too." Lily said, only a tiny bit of frustration in her voice.

"Hey yeah, he was pretty cool." Harry replied.

They looked over together and saw a family of wizards and witches, all with startling red hair, appear on the platform, having just walked through the barrier. The mother, Molly, was slightly plump, with a kind face. Standing next to her was what looked like the oldest boy, tall and gangly, with horn-rimmed glasses and a shiny prefect badge gleaming on his chest. Behind him, was a pair of boys, which looked identical to the last hair on there heads. They were hurrying off somewhere, yelling something about a tarantula to there tall, black friend who was apparently called Lee.

To the right of them, was the boy Harry remembered as Ron, a ten year old with hair as red as the rest of his families. And last but not least, clinging onto her mother's leg was a small girl, with pretty, delicate features and again, the families trademarked red hair.

"Hey, Ron!" called Harry, and he ran off to greet the boy with a long nose, (incidentally smudged with dirt).

Lily looked up and saw James walking towards her, smiling gently.

"Don't you miss our time at Hogwarts?" asked James, his face shining with memories.

"Yeah, I do. It was so fun, away from the worries of the world. Oh my god, is that Paige Patil over there? She was in our year you know. Look! She had twin girls! Oh, that's so cute, I'm going over to talk to her." Lily said as she hurried off to greet her old friend.

"So, how have you been?" asked Harry, himself and Ron now walking up the aisle of the Hogwarts express, looking for an empty compartment.

"Good. How about you? I heard you had a little sister." Said Ron, as they found a compartment and slid inside.

"Yeah, she's ok I suppose, gets a bit annoying though."

Ron smiled, as he shoved his trunk in the over head luggage rack.

"We should probably go back outside and say goodbye to our mums." Said Ron.

So they got up and walked outside. They stopped when they reached Molly, and she frantically began trying to wipe the smudge off Ron's long nose.

"_Mum_-geroff" He wiggled free

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got sumfink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut up" said Ron.

"Hey mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

"You now that little plump kid who was near us at the station? The one who asked us how to get on the platform? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"_Neville Longbottom!"_

Harry heard the little girls voice.

"Oh, mum, can I go on the train and see him, mum, oh please…"

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you can goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar, it's really there, like lightning."

"Poor _dear_- no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

Every one knew the story of Neville Longbottom. He was famous, famous for something he couldn't even remember. When he was one year old, Voldemort, the most evil and powerful dark wizard of the age, had gone to there house. He had killed Frank Longbottom, Neville's father. He had then moved onto Neville. He told Alice, his mother, to get out of the way, but she wouldn't. She refused to stop shielding her son. So Voldemort murdered her, too. Then, finally, he had turned his wand onto Neville. He had performed the curse that had killed so many others. The Avada Kedavra. But for some reason, he had not been able to kill the little boy. Voldemort had fled, his powers gone, and Neville had survived with nothing but a scar on his forehead. He had been raised by his Great Uncle Algie.

They were interrupted by the whistling of the train. Harry quickly ran over to James and Lily, and had them kiss him on the cheek, said a rushed goodbye to Adam, Caitlin and Honey, and leapt onto the train just as it started to move.

"Good bye darling, make sure you write to us, and you'll be home for the Christmas holidays, so we'll see you soon!" yelled Lily.

"And have fun!" called James.

Harry glanced once more at them before the whipped around the corner and out of sight.

**A/N. Ok, I know that I haven't updated in AGES, but I have some good reasons. For one thing, poor me, my cat died, then I had to go on camp, then my baby sister was born, all in a few weeks, so I have been rather busy. I will really try harder next time. Oxoxoxoox, as always, read and review, I'm not updating until I get at least 10 reviews. Oxoxsoxoxoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

If Voldemort Never Attacked

**(A/N. Ok, first of all I am sorry for not posting the last one for like three months or something, but I wrote half of it, and then my step mum had a baby, so I was kinda pre-occupied. And then, I would have gotten back to it, had my sister no then proceeded to have a baby as well. So, as you can see I have been busy. Also...there is no also, I'm just gonna shut up. As always, R&R, and Enjoy!)**

Harry walked back to the compartment he shared with Ron in deep though. This was the first time he had ever been away from his family for more than a week or so before, and he was feeling very scared about it. He had gotten attached, and he hoped he would not burst into tears. He, in short, was going to miss his mummy. But there was no way in hell he was going to admit it.

He slipped open the compartment door and sat down across from Ron.

"Did you see Neville?" asked Ron

"Wha..oh, no I didn't." Harry replied, snapping out of it and looking at Ron.

"I did. I saw his scar. It was wicked." Said Ron. "It must be horrible, I really wanted to ask if he remembered seeing You Know Who, but mum said I couldn't talk to him about it, and she was standing real close to us. Do you think we'll end up in the same dorm as him?" he said excitedly.

"I dunno, I suppose so." He was just starting to feel some curiosity towards seeing Neville. He wanted to know about Voldemort, too.

"Maybe we can ask him about You Know Who later." said Harry, leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah, I suppose." Ron said, also leaning back. They sat like this for a long time, occasionally talking about their families, learning more about each other.

Harry met Ron's rat, Scabbers, and Ron met Hedwig. They were just beginning to feel comfortable around each other when they heard a great clattering outside. A smiling, dimpled woman slid back there door and said

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out some money that his parents had given him to buy food on the train. He picked out his selection of food and handed some to Ron.

"No, it's ok, I've got sandwiches. She always forgets I don't like corned beef. She hasn't got much time," he said quickly, you know, with the five of us.

"Go on, just have one." Harry was used to sharing. His mother had made sure she did it from a very young age.

"Cheers, Harry." said Ron, grateful to have made a friend so quickly.

"Have you ever met Dumbledore?" asked Ron.

"Umm...yeah, I did once or twice. You know that group I told you about that my parents are in, the one that fights You Know Who?" Harry replied, and Ron nodded, "Well Dumbledore is the leader of that. Every now and then we go to the head quarters, and he is usually there. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know, I haven't met him before, and he sounds really cool, that's all." Ron picked up a chocolate frog, and looked at the famous wizard card inside. "Did you know, my dads a nutter for muggle stuff, and he said that people in muggle photos stay still all of the time." said Ron.

"Really? They don't move at all? Weird!" Harry exclaimed.

They had just started discussing how Ron really needed a new wand, when the compartment doors slid open again. This time, a girl with bushy hair entered, looking around at them.

"Hello, I just thought I would come by and introduce myself. I want to know as mush as I can about the rest of our year group. Nobody in my family is magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard- I've learned all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope It will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?"

She said all of this very fast.

Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learnt all of their books off by heart, either.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter." said Harry.

"Pleasure to meet you both, I have to go, but I suppose I will see you at the sorting ceremony. Goodbye." she said and turned on her hear, and walked strait out of the compartment, banging the door closed as she did.

"What ever house I'm in, I hope it's not the same one as her." said Ron rudely, and Harry secretly agreed.

**(A/N, sorry guys, I know this one is really short, but I have to go now or I am going to fall asleep where I am sitting, ill try to update soon, please review, I want at lease 5 before I update, xoxox)**


End file.
